The Medic
by Aoi24
Summary: AU. Drabble/short!fic series. After the massacre, Sasuke devotes himself to the path of the healer seeking to save lives rather than destroy them. Medic-nin!Sasuke. PTSD!Sasuke.
1. Team Seven

A/N: Well, as much as I adore (read: worship) One Piece I need to exercise in other fields too. XD

This is a story told in short little bits and pieces, drabbles more than anything and a writing exercise at its' core.

Prompt: Other ways Sasuke could have reacted to the massacre.

* * *

**1: Team Seven.**

Kakashi, despite what the average civilian on the street thought about him, was a genius. The part that people seemed to surprisingly forget was that he was a genius _ninja_.

Being a childhood prodigy and an _extremely _high profile figure did nothing for his work though. It's hard to be subtle when you weren't an Uchiha despite possessing a single sharingan eye that you need to uncover to use, and had the distinctive hair and heritage of the 'White Fang'. It did present additional barriers to his work but it was inevitable when you achieved that level of infamy. When you get to the stage where people run screaming at your appearance in battle you know you've reached the big leagues. (But this also meant every bounty hunter and person of equalling strength would be gunning for you.)

Thus Kakashi set out to broadcast his eccentricities and allow himself to be underestimated as much as possible. People rarely took Jiraiya seriously what with his blatant voyeurism and smut publication or Gai with his relentless proclamations of youth and ridiculous training methods.

Kakashi consequently paid tribute to Obito and his sensei by turning up insultingly late to everything and of adopting the 'Icha-Icha' fandom as his own. It worked surprisingly well for the most part but Kakashi was vaguely wondering if it had been somewhat too successful when he looked upon his latest genin team.

Was the Hokage insulting him with this less-than-subtle parody? The brooding genius, the fangirl and the one-with-something-to-prove? It was glaringly obvious to anyone who knew. Feeling slightly miffed he wondered if he could get away with failing them on principle.

The kyuubi-kid, Naruto, was shorter than he'd expected. He hadn't been near the kid in years but the Hokage had assured him the boy was unharmed. Physically maybe but his file had screamed of 'isolation' and 'emotional neglect'. More importantly he _never stopped moving_. Seriously, the blonde was practically vibrating. Did he have ADHD or something? 'Lovely,' he thought 'that's certainly going to be _fun_.'

The pinkette (for a ninja? Are you joking?) was a fangirl. Kakashi wondered somewhat wearily if it was too late to swap with Kurenai. The Hyuuga girl had problems but she worked hard while Sakura seemed to have a critical lack of muscle tone. She clearly lacked any real concept of what a ninja actually _does_. 'Kurenai would put manners on her and correct those misconeptions' he mused.

The final member was the much lauded 'Last Uchiha. Kakashi eyed him speculatively. There was conflicting intel into how exactly messed up the bratling was. 'Probably obsessed with his brother.' He snarked internally as the last genin introduced himself.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like Tomatoes, genjutsu and medicine. I dislike needlessly violent people and senseless death. My dream? It's irrelevant. I want to be a medic-nin."

Kakashi blinked. 'Well, that was definitely not what I was expecting.'


	2. Vital For A Growing Ninja

**2. Vital for a growing ninja**

"I don't think you should listen to him."

Sakura and Naruto gave him incredulous expressions.

"Eh, what the hell do you mean bastard? He's our sensei."

Sasuke had not moved from where he slouched loosely, arms draped over his legs. "He told us not to eat breakfast, something's not right."

Sakura fidgeted nervously "Um, I know Sasuke-kun is far more clever than anyone else but," she winced nervously "won't we get in trouble for disobeying a jounin, never mind our sensei?"

"Yeah, yeah Sakura-chan is right. How do we know you're not trying to get us into trouble bastard?"

Sasuke sighed and turned an expression that spoke of being terribly put upon. "You trust Iruka-sensei right? You can ask him before you go home. At our age we _need_ all out nutrients, any medic or responsible adult would tell you that. Besides, we're ninjas which makes it doubly important for us to get appropriate nutrition."

Naruto gaped before bursting in outrage "That bastard _wants _us to fail! It's just like.." he trailed off and coughed nervously "Well, I'm going to have breakfast. Screw Kakashi!" The blonde noted cautiously that he was going to find Iruka-sensei and ask him about what Sasuke had said before he went home.

"Sasuke-kun is so smart." Sakura cooed before blushing "How did you figure it out?"

The lone Uchiha, in quite a deliberate movement, slid a couple of feet back from the girl and gave her a funny look. "I just said that I wanted to be a medic-nin. That's some of the first things you learn and information you should know anyway."

Wilting but not quite beaten in her quest (Shannaro!) she moved after him. "Um, Sasuke-kun," she fluttered her eyelashes in what she thought was a demure and attractive manner "Would you teach me?"

"No, please back up a few paces."

She wilted and ignored Naruto giving her an impassioned defence and tearing into Sasuke but the Uchiha had merely turned and left.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I have things to take care of."

Sakura chased after him only to find him missing and Naruto hurried to find Iruka-sensei. He didn't particularly trust the bastard but he was worried enough to double-check with someone he did.

Just in case.


	3. Sasuke And His Hobby

**3. Sasuke and his hobby.**

After the massacre, Sasuke had moved house.

As the only survivor he had inherited all sorts of lands and businesses that amounted to a lot of empty buildings and land. Most of them had been sealed up.

Including the family home.

His first instinct was to move away, to live far from the compound but he hesitated. How could he live normally, as if nothing had happened? Just the mere thought made him sick.

Instead he had moved to house on the opposite end of the district, close to the training grounds kept exclusively for the use of the clan. It had technically belonged to a distant relative of his mothers and had previously housed several retired ninja.

These Uchihas had, for the most part, suffered crippling injuries that ended their careers, had gotten too old for the work or had simply retired to an empty household. Rather than live in an empty house after the rest of their family had died they had moved into the house with others in the clan. For the company if nothing else.

Sasuke had taken a liking to the building with the multiple bedrooms and study areas and promptly moved in despite protests.

He had managed to find it quite homey and as long as he avoided his old house he lived quite happily.

In the back yard, he had cultivated a lovingly tended garden. When the memories got too much or he'd had a particularly bad day at the academy he'd go out into the yard and spend some time weeding or potting new plants.

Tomatoes took pride of place in the little greenhouse that a great-uncle of his had built after he retired but everything else he grew, had a secondary purpose. Nothing was purely decorative.

Yarrow, garlic, eaglewood, meadowsweet, pokeweed, Dandelion, Comfrey. Everything that he could, he cultivated. Creating medicines was the easy part. It was the other parts he had trouble with.

Conversely he fenced off another area completely separated for the rest of his plants. It wouldn't do to mix up these plants. Aconite, snakeroot, greenweed, coughwort, khat, lobelia, yohimbe. These, he used for different purposes.


	4. Dinner With IrukaSensei

A/N: Regarding length. Hmmm, It'll be nothing but short chapters (500-700 max) but there'll be a lot of them. I think this could be quite long in terms of chapters but i doubt it'll top any of my other large fics.

* * *

****

4. Dinner With Iruka-Sensei

Iruka, for his part, had been impressed with Naruto taking the initiative. (and touched that the boy trusted him enough to double check his information via him.)

"So, anyways the bastard says that we shouldn't listen to Kakashi-sensei because we need our food 'cause we're ninjas an' stuff. Is he right Iruka-sensei?"

"Well, at your age you're doing a lot of growing so you need lots of appropriate nutrition and as ninja you're going to need even more energy than civilians."

Naruto looked scandalised and dug into his ramen as if Kakashi had attempted to take the bowl from in front of him.

"That's very sensible of Sasuke-kun. You should take his advice on that matter Naruto."

Naruto frowned and looked up from his bowl "He says he wants to be a medic-nin sensei. What's that?"

"Really? I never would have guessed" Iruka mumbled in surprise "Well that's a support-type ninja who specialises in medical jutsu for one thing."

"Heh, so I'll get to show everyone what I've got and Sasuke has to sit at the back and patch everything up? Awesome."

Iruka swiped at his head negligently. "Don't mock his ambition Naruto. It's very difficult to train as a medic-nin and Konoha could always do with more. Opponents always aim for medics first and most field medics end up dead or worse."

Naruto paled "So, why does the bastard want to do that?"

"Maybe he likes medicine, perhaps he feels he has a talent for it." Iruka shrugged "Make no mistake Naruto, a medic is an invaluable ally. Having one on your team could one day save the life of you or one of your other teammates."


	5. Sakura Preps With Breakfast

**5. Sakura Preps With Breakfast.**

Haruno Sakura was the luckiest girl in Konoha. She was on a genin team with the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. The last Uchiha, lone hero with dark brooding looks just waiting for the right girl to bring out his softer side.

She frowned and hesitated in her brushing. She didn't know that Sasuke-kun wanted to be a medical ninja. It didn't suit Sasuke-kun at all. He should be a front line type, she decided and nodded determinedly. Yes, that would suit him so much better. He could swoop in and save the day with his fire ninjutsu (everyone knew that the Uchiha were great at that) and then after defeating the villainous foe he would sweep her up in his arms...

Her eyes grew unfocused as she slipped into fantasy leaving her brush to slip from her fingers.

She jumped as it hit the floor and quickly wiped away the drool.

The pinkette quickly checked her makeup and smoothed down her dress. Not bad at all in her opinion. The very image of an elegant kunoichi. Sasuke-kun could hardly resist it. Shannaro!

She thundered down the stairs to the kitchen table for breakfast. Sasuke-kun was right of course, so she should have a nice breakfast. She eyed up a grapefruit before settling for half and reached for a spoon.

Her father glanced at her disapprovingly. "Is that all you're going to have Sakura-chan? That's not enough to keep you going until lunch."

She flushed "Dad, I can't eat too much. I'll get fat and Sasuke-kun won't be interested in me then."

Her red-haired father sniffed imperiously and turned a page in the paper "Listen to you father when I tell you that men don't find starvation attractive either."

She scowled and concentrated on her grapefruit pointedly ignoring the plate of eggs he was eating.

Her mother tutted and waved the spatula in her direction. "Healthy eating is well and good and we didn't mind when we knew what time you had lunch at but you're not working on a regular schedule anymore Sakura-chan. Let me poach you an egg, that'll be a good healthy breakfast."

"No, Mom. I have to watch what I eat." Sakura whined "I'm only eating because Sasuke-kun figured out Kakashi-sensei was trying to trick us."

Her white-haired mother arched an elegant eyebrow and glanced to her husband who sighed, rustled his paper and turned to Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, You will eat a proper breakfast or I can guarantee that you will pass out in the middle of your training and what's more if you fail to do so I can promise that you won't get to leave this house."

Sakura had eggs.


	6. The Early Meeting

**6. The Early Meeting**

It was clear that Sasuke was not a morning person. He reached the meeting place at the same time as the others but said nothing or made no acknowledgment. He merely stared blankly off in one direction, blinking blearily.

It was earlier than Sakura was used to but she had been up for a while and had walked a bit of the way with her father who worked in the hokages tower.

Naruto was…well he was nearly always thrumming with energy. He greeted the two of them cheerfully and started babbling about how he was going to 'kick ass' and various similar things.

After about an hour had passed, Sasuke grunted and heaved himself up from where he had been dozing and looked around. "He's going to pull the same trick again." he grumbled.

Naruto scowled "He'll probably be hours late again. Are we supposed to just hang around waiting for him?"

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded "We have to respect him as a jounin, never mind our sensei."

"Sakura-chan, this guy is totally screwing with us. Why should we take it?"

"He's a _jounin_, you idiot. An elite ninja and our superior. We have to obey him."

"We don't have to waste our time though." Sasuke examined his teammates thoughtfully "He's given us the time to prepare the battlefield so I say we use it."

"battlefield?" Sakura whimpered "I thought we were just going to practise our survival skills for sensei."

"No, obviously it's going to be a simulated mission for the team." Sasuke shook his head "I think we'll likely have to fight him so he can gauge our skills and see how well we work together."

"I don't need you bastard!" Naruto hollered "I can pass it on my own."

"No. No, you can't."

Naruto lunged for Sasuke but ultimately Sakura put an end to it by beating the orange clad ninja about the head while shouting at him about 'disagreeing with Sasuke-kun'.

Once they were done, Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow and continued as if nothing had happened. "I'm training to be a medic, remember? A support type ninja. My role in the team is to watch your backs. It's not about doing it alone, it's about getting the job done."

Naruto eyed him speculatively "Why a medic?"

"Why Hokage?"

Sakura blushed ('Sasuke-kun is so cool') "But Sasuke-kun, I'm sure you could be a frontline type ninja if you wanted to."

He fixed her with a cool look "Haven't you been listening at all. I want to be a medic. Naruto wants to be Hokage. Why exactly are you a ninja Sakura?"

She blanched "Um…"

Naruto grinned "C'mon tell us Sakura-chan. Why do you want to be a ninja?"

"I'm not really sure." She whispered.

Sasuke frowned disapprovingly but Naruto shrugged "Well, do you think you could figure out what you want to do while we take missions? You might figure it out."

She smiled shyly. Naruto wasn't so bad, was he? And Sasuke-kun wanted to work on a team with her! (and Naruto.)

Sasuke grunted "So, let's plan."

* * *

A/N: The way I see it, if Sasuke has spent the intervening years studying as a medic he must have a good idea of the role medic-nin play in teams and the way it all works. So he already knows that they must need to work in a team. He doesn't realise that it's specifically a test of teamwork but he could probably figure it out as it goes on.

Also, since he's not obsessed with and besting Itachi he's more likely to think about things clearly. Besides, he has other problems to contemplate.


	7. The Bell Test

**7. The Bell Test.**

Kakashi had been pleasantly surprised when he arrived to find the genin in deep conversation. They hadn't been surprised by his presence though. (That was something to ponder.)

When he explained the bell tests he noticed the girl and the blonde threw frantic looks towards the Uchiha but he waved them off. (That was even more interesting.)

Once they sped off to conceal themselves he sensed them convening on a central point in the forest and he smiled approvingly. Perhaps this team would be different.

He took it all back when the offensively orange one leapt out of the forest and loudly challenged him head on. Then he summoned about two hundred kage bunshin.

His taijutsu was horrible but there was a hell of a lot of him. Not a problem for Kakashi but impressive for a genin. The clones tried to herd him into the woods and the jounin, curious to see what was planned, casually acquiesced only to run into a kunai trap and another, then some explosive notes. All the time he was harried by clones, some trying to hold him down to prevent him fleeing from triggered traps.

It was impressive, especially if they had, as he strongly suspected, worked together to trap the whole area before he arrived. Nothing that gave him any hassle or necessitated more the miniscule effort on his part but it was definitely promising.

He felt a minor genjutsu fall over him and was pleased at the subtle use of one designed to through off perceptions which, if it had been stronger perhaps, would have made him believe the tree branch he was aiming for was closer than it actually was.

Things continued in this manner for a while with both others attempting to steal a bell while under henge (and the orange kid doing his damned best too.)

When the bell rang and all retreated to the clearing he attempted to tie Naruto (he had earned the right to his name now) to the pole.

Sasuke objected and insisted that the bells be given to Naruto and Sakura as it had been mostly their ideas. His teammates protested but he shrugged them off claiming that he could still simply go work in the hospital but they needed to pass.

Their arguing was hilarious but Kakashi had to stop it eventually. He passed them all anyway (they had really earned it) and they all looked relieved, Sakura and Naruto hopping up and down in celebration.

Kakashi blinked as a thought struck him when he looked at the small cut he had received (for being sloppy) when they had tried a three-on-one attack.

"Hmm, Sasuke? Were any of those kunai poisoned?"

The aspiring medic-nin flashed him a guilty expression.

"Well…shit. An antidote would be nice, my arm is starting to go numb."


	8. That Damn Cat

**8. That Damn Cat.**

Naruto cursed and yelled an endless tirade regarding the cat, the cats mother who had relations with dogs and rabbits, his owner, his wish for death by suffocation and his own desire for a a lovely new catskin pillow.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed the blonde by the shoulders forcing him to sit once more. Sakura held the cat in a carrying case and was giving the hissing, spitting contraption an evil eye.

"Hold still Naruto or we'll never be done."

"Pah, it's fine Sasuke, don't stress yourself. I'll heal quickly."

Sasuke ignored him and focused on the scratches once more "That's not the point and you know it. _I _need practice and it doesn't hurt you to sit there and let me treat your scratches and bites so just let me do it."

"You know Sasuke" Kakashi hummed "You could always practice giving injections. Ones with really big needles."

Naruto blanched and accepted the medicinal cream.


	9. Dodge Training

**9. Dodge Training**

In the morning, while they waited for Kakashi, they trained. Sasuke, who was _not _a fan of wasting time, had suggested it and Naruto had jumped on it.

Naruto punched. Sasuke dodged.

He swept out with his leg. The Uchiha sidestepped.

Naruto growled. "Stop dodging and let me hit you bastard. I know you can fight properly."

"Stop yelling at Sasuke." Sakura shrieked "Just because you're a loser."

Sasuke gave her a disapproving look and turned back to Naruto. "This is practice, remember? You want to hit me; you'll just have to get better."

"Why the hell do you keep dodging? I can't get close at all." Naruto complained.

"I'm a medic. If I get taken down there'll be no one to treat the wounded or administer emergency treatment. So I'm training to avoid dangerous blows."

"Actually, that makes perfect sense." Sakura piped in "Traditionally, the idea was to protect the medic at all costs but this frees up the team members by letting them protect themselves."

"It's good training anyway." Sasuke explained as he rolled his shoulder "I'll introduce you to the person I usually train with this afternoon if you want. Their team just got back from a mission."

"Sounds good." Naruto grinned "But now we'll work on your dodging a little more."

He summoned five kage bunshin and set them on the team medic.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Sakura shrieked again.

"Chill, Sakura-chan. It's still dodge training and a spar. He'll be fine." The last clone dissipated "Okay, he's more than fine. I'm tripling the numbers."


	10. The Weapons Mistress

**10. The Weapons Mistress**

When Kakashi dismissed them for the day Sasuke lead them to a training area close to the edge of the village. He stood out at the edge and loudly called out a greeting before they made their way in.

"People are training here." He explained "If we just walk in without letting them know we could end up with a kunai to the skull or worse."

Sakura and Naruto exchanged worried glances. Just what sort of training partner was this?

Tenten waved to them from her seat on a string of ninja wire as she juggled multiple kunai. "Lo' Sasuke-kun. Is this your team?"

(Sakura seethed internally. 'A rival! We'll deal with her! Shannaro!')

"Sempai," Sasuke gave her a small smile "These are my teammates. They're interested in the sort of dodge training I've been doing."

"Is that so?" the older girl hummed with an entirely too innocent tone "Would they like to…_join in_."

Sasuke tilted his head thoughtfully before nodding slowly. "That might be a good idea Tenten-sempai. Oftentimes the best way to learn is to experience something for yourself."

"Quite so." She replied "With or without the doujutsu?"

"Without. The three of us are participating today."

Narutos eyes widened and he paled. Sakura blinked "Sasuke-kun, what do you..Eee!" She screamed as she jumped back and barely missed a shuriken.

Sasuke grinned "Don't fight back. Just dodge."

Tenten leaped and for one stark moment Sakura and Naruto thought the world had darkened slightly before the rain of weaponry reached them.


	11. Team Leader

**011. Team Leader**

"It's time to choose a team leader." Kakashi announced.

Team Seven thought a set of blank looks was the perfect response.

"Um, Sensei." Sakura began "Aren't _you_ our team leader?"

Kakashi flapped his hand dismissively "I'm more of a supervisor in this case. I want you to choose one of your teammates to play 'captain' on your missions. It'll be good training."

Naruto jumped up "Me! I'll do it. I'm going to be Hokage after all."

"No, way." Sakura snapped "You're way too reckless. Sasuke-kun should do it."

"Hmm, I vote for Naruto."

The others looked at Sasuke incredulously.

"You think so, Sasuke?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow "You'd trust Naruto like that."

"Not particularly but he's the best choice." Sasuke demurred "Naruto wants to be Hokage, well this is a good experience. I'm not saying I'll mindlessly follow his orders. Sakura's right. He _is_ too reckless but I think he'll learn when he's taking responsibility for the mission _and_ our lives."

Naruto gaped and Kakashi hummed in approval "That's a good point. Naruto does have a talent for operational planning and you're both too smart to follow him into stupid plans."

"Oi, Sasuke." Naruto paused nervously "You really think I'd do a good job?"

Sasuke shrugged "The experience will make you better if nothing else. It'll help you when you get to lead missions later on. I'd much prefer to focus on my role as the medic rather than take on that role."

Kakashi grinned smugly behind his mask. He had been worried about Sasuke being a divisive element but the boy was completely serious about his proclamation to become a medic. If anything, his studies had made him more level headed and aware of team dynamics than anyone else in his age bracket.

Naruto as a team leader…it could be interesting.


	12. The Herb Garden

**12. The 'Herb' Garden.**

Sakura had been thrilled for the chance to visit Sasuke's home. She knew for a fact that she was the only girl on Konoha to manage to cross the threshold. ('Take that Ino-pig. Shannaro!')

Sasuke lived in a house near the back of the Uchiha compound and even the most devoted fangirls had to admit that it was seriously 'creepy'. Plus, even those that got up the courage to enter the district found themselves quickly (and roughly) escorted out by the Anbu or any passing ninja for trespassing on private property. But Sakura had permission!

Smoothing down her dress and giving her hair a quick check in her compact she hefted her host gift and rang the bell. After a few moments Sasuke opened the door, stepping aside to let her enter and gave her a confused look. He accepted the gift, his expression somewhat nonplussed and directed her inwards.

Blushing as her inner thoughts sang of her triumph she followed Sasuke out into the back where Naruto was squatting in the dirt.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing here?" She hissed "This was supposed to be just me and Sasuke!"

He gave her a funny look. "Sasuke invited me over too Sakura-chan. Weren't you listening yesterday?"

Sasuke came back to the garden with a wicker basket and some gardening tools. He raised an eyebrow at Sakuras carefully chosen outfit as he set his load down. "Are you going to be able to work in that Sakura? That outfit will probably get dirty."

The two boys were dusty with patches of dirt and grass smeared at various places. Naruto had shucked his jacket and was wearing a pair of gardening gloves as he weeded a row of herbs.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

Naruto gave her a confused look "Gardening. Sasuke asked for our help, remember?"

"Naruto is quite good at this." Sasuke said happily as he cut a plant "It's a great help. I really need to harvest some of these before they go out of season."

Sakura stared in amazement as the two boys knelt in the garden and worked industriously and quite companionably. Occasionally Naruto would ask a question about a plant and Sasuke would explain why he had planted it.

"Are these for your studies Sasuke-kun?" she queried.

"Partially. Most of these are commonly used in various medicines." Sasuke carefully arranged some cuttings in his basket. "The ones in the fenced off areas are used primarily in poisons."

"Oi, you're not going to practise your poisons on us are you?" Naruto eyed him suspiciously.

Sasuke looked at him seriously "I _never_ use a poison I can't create an antidote for. It's far too risky. If one of my team-mates gets poisoned by me, I'll be on hand to administer the antidote."

Sakura looked to the boys and down to her hands. Barely any calluses, a near perfect manicure and here her team-mates were scrabbling in the dirt as they worked hard. She clenched her fists for a moment.

"You're right." She announced "These clothes are no good for working. Sasuke-kun, do you have anything I could borrow?"

He cocked his head "Sure, hang on and I'll find you a T-shirt and shorts to change into."

* * *

A/N: There's no Sakura-bashing, I swear but she has to grow up a little bit and get over this to proceed.


	13. Ow you bastard

**13. 'Ow', You bastard.**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Sakura whimpered from where she lay on the ground.

Sasuke gave her an indulgent look as he rooted in his medicinal kit.

"It hurts" she whimpered

"Of course it does" he muttered, not paying her complaints the least bit of attention.

Naruto snickered and Kakashi emanated an aura of merciless amusement at her expense.

"Naruto, you bastard." she hissed through gritted teeth "Just because you can shrug this stuff off doesn't mean that you can laugh."

Sasuke tutted as he loaded a vial "Naruto has an incredibly high metabolism and can struggle through any of the low level poisons I throw at him. You _knew _that and yet you still insisted that I use my poisoned tools in the spar."

"Hate. You. So. Much." Sakura whined and while normally she would never dream of speaking to Sasuke-kun that way she was dosed to her eyelids in a rather painful paralyzing agent.

"Maa, Maa, think of it this way Sakura. This will help you build up a resistance to this particular poison." Kakashi said and turned a page in his revolting little smut novel. Sakura seethed.

"I really hate you Kakashi-sensei."


	14. You Have To Be Dating To Be Dumped

**14. You Have To Be Dating To Be Dumped.**

Kakashi had poofed off and Naruto had run off to meet with Iruka leaving Sakura alone with Sasuke for the first time since…well, ever. Not being one to waste such a precious opportunity she quickly acted.

"Looks like it's just you and me Sasuke-kun." She chirped before blushing "Maybe we could go do something together?"

Sasuke sighed and looked aggravated. "Look, Sakura. We're on a team together so I really think that it needs to be put to rest sooner rather than later."

"Wha?"

"I'm _not_ interested. I would say it's flattering but nigh on six years of stalking from all the girls in our class makes that pretty much impossible. I _don't_ want a girlfriend. I'm _not_ looking for love and I definitely do not need someone to _'heal'_ me."

Sakura flushed red and looked at her shoes "Eh, ah, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun."

He sighed in a frustrated manner. "Sakura, I want to be able to work with you and Naruto. We're supposed to be a team. More to the point, I'm trying to get into the medic-nin programme right now and I'm up to my eyeballs in work."

"Sasuke, how do you know? Maybe if we went on a couple of dates."

"Sakura, why do you turn Naruto down?"

She leaned back in horror "I'm not interested in that goofball. He always asks me out no matter how many times I turn him down. It's as if he just can't get it through his thick skull."

He folded his arms and gave her a flat look. "It's not as if you ever sat him down and quietly explained that you weren't interested. You do know that is precisely the way you treat me. If I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't respect me enough to honour my wishes when I respectfully decline your advances."

Her eyes widened in shock as his words sank in and Sasuke looked uncomfortable.

"Sakura, maybe you should really think about what you're doing here. I'm training hard all day to be a medic. Naruto works on all sorts of mission simulation problems for Kakashi-sensei on top of his training because he's taking this seriously. Why are you doing this because if you can't figure it out, _now's_ the time to get out."

When Sakura went home, she went to her room and cried for a while. It's difficult to let go of something you've clung to so desperately for so long but Sasuke had pointed out something obvious to her.

That she had spent so long holding on tight to something that wasn't hers, that she had forgotten why she had done that in the first place.


	15. Sakura Craves Direction

**15. Sakura Craves Direction.**

The boys were sparring again. Sasuke was dodging like quicksilver and he wasn't even using his Sharingan yet.

Naruto, who had become fast friends with Tenten, was showcasing his improved weapon skills by having multiple clones rain projectiles down on Sasuke as others closed in for close range combat.

It was rough and brutal fighting. So pretty much like any other spar they had.

Sakura and Kakashi stood to the side observing. The Jounin had his head buried in his novel, but the genin knew well enough at this stage that he wasn't missing a tick.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura spoke lowly, loud enough to be heard, not enough to carry. "Am I dead weight?"

He gave her a surprised look "Did someone tell you that Sakura?"

She shook her head slightly "No, but Sasuke-kun said something that made me realise. I haven't been taking this seriously at all. I had forgotten why I wanted to be a ninja."

Kakashi made a noncommittal noise. "So, did you remember your reasons?"

She smiled bitterly "I wanted to be strong enough to stand on my own two feet."

"A good aim" he nodded "but that doesn't mean you should stop relying on your teammates."

"Kakashi-sensei." She glared at him "I'm done wasting time. I want to be able to support them too. Make me a strong ninja!"

The next day Sakura turned up wearing her forehead protector standardly with her hair tied tightly in a low ponytail. She sported a pair of capris with multiple pockets and a subdued red shirt.

Naruto grinned "Sakura-chan, you look great! Just like a real serious ninja."

"Thanks Naruto" she smiled in return "Now, if only you would wear less orange then we'd all be dressed professionally."

"You mean like the man-skirt?" Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"It's not a man skirt" Sasuke snapped "It's an equipment carrier. You disapprove then I'll let you bleed out next time you injure yourself _dobe_."


	16. Sasukes Research Project

**16. Sasukes 'research project'**

Sasuke was Uchiha to the bone. It was something the clansmen would often say of individuals within the clan.

Outsiders would not understand it.

It didn't mean that his loyalty was to the clan. It did not mean that he was a ferocious warrior or an assassin-born.

It was a term that harkened back to when they were still an independent clan when they didn't have a village full of specialists to fall back upon. Back then the Uchiha had to do everything for themselves. An Uchiha could be a master in whatever they chose.

Sasuke was a prime slate. He was strong, young, intelligent and had excellent chakra. In short, he had a jumping off point for damn near anything he chose and he would more than likely excel with the single-mindedness that most Uchiha displayed towards perfecting their chosen art.

When Sasuke realised that he would not (_could not_) become a front-line ninja he set about researching other paths. When he found a scroll of medical jutsu in the house of a cousin (_he had been neatly beheaded, his head later retrieved by the Anbu from his garden pond_) it had been like a sign from above.

He had immediately scoured the estate and moved all the scrolls and books he found into his new abode, sorting out everything and anything he judged potentially useful for an aspiring medic-nin.

Sasuke would not take life if he could help it. He would heal and help the ninja of Konoha so that such a thing would never happen again. (_His kind, caring older brother had gone mad, completely and utterly mad. That was what this life could do to people_)

First though, he had to learn all that was necessary and he'd start with the heavy text on anatomy that he'd taken from the small clinic.


	17. Naruto Inherits More Than His Looks

**17. Naruto Inherits More Than His Looks**

All Teams had their own bonding activities.

For Team Eight, it was walks in the forest. For Team Ten, it was barbecue restaurants.

Team Seven had chakra control exercises.

Sasuke had started it. While his control was good, it was originally nowhere near precise enough for medical jutsu. To this end he had spent countless hours practising until his control was considered suitable for the techniques. He kept going though and spent parts of every day perfecting his control with further exercises.

Sakura and Naruto first discovered this when Sasuke walked on the river to reach their meeting place. Needless to say, they jumped on it and when Kakashi finally arrived several hours later to find his team, soaked to the bone, running around the river playing some sort of convoluted game of tag.

With their dedication to the exercises they soon found that their reserves and control increased dramatically giving them more chakra to spare and opening up a greater range of techniques. Climbing trees, sparring on the water, meditating while hanging from a high point. They did all of these together. They also spent countless hours perfecting the subtle tricks designed to aid in the training of illusionists and medics.

In short enough order they were pestering Kakashi for more elaborate and complicated training exercises.

Sitting in a circle, hands barely touching, they created a ring of chakra sending it round and round until Naruto commented on the colour of the chakra and it became _painfully_ obvious that despite countless hours of group chakra lessons the boy had missed something utterly crucial.

Sasuke had buried his head in his hands and called Naruto 'a dobe of infinitely epic proportions'. Sakura had tweaked his ear and dispensed a lecture on the nature of chakra to a bewildered Naruto.

Kakashi whipped out his Icha-Icha and began planning training to hone this unexpected talent. Well, maybe not so unexpected in retrospect. A touch of sensory talent, how useful…


	18. Kiba Learns The Meaning Of Fear

**18. Kiba learns the meaning of fear.**

Kiba had a bad habit of running his mouth off at...well…all the time really. He had been told off enough for it but his family had pretty much decided that the best way for him to learn was to disapprove and wait for someone to beat the ever-loving daylights out of him for his flapping jaw.

When Team Kurenai met up with Team Kakashi for a joint exercise he had surveyed Team Seven carefully.

Uchiha had been 'rookie of the year' and looked to be going places but there he was decked out like some sort of paranoid medic. He could smell the distinct aroma of medicines and some common poisons, something that clashed with his expectations of steel and sweat. He was also wearing some strange sort of equipment belt, clearly labelled as the property of a medic, with long flat pouches hanging down the front of his thighs…..and kind of looked like a man-skirt.

Uzumaki was the dobe and apart from looking vaguely scruffier than usual Kiba doubted much had changed. At least you knew the kid could hit hard.

The same could hardly be said for Haruno. Their sensei had clearly made her choose a more sensible mode of dress but it was common knowledge that while she was great at pop quizzes and things like that she was useless in a fight.

It looked like Uchiha was stuck looking after worthless team-mates.

"Yo, Uchiha." He laughed "So much for the 'rookie of the year'. Tell me, how far are you willing to sacrifice your career to carry those dead weights?"

It turned out that Sakura not only kicks like a mule, she punches hard enough to bust someone's nose, _especially_ when she's pissed.


	19. Sasuke Gains A BFF

**19. Sasuke gains a BFF.**

When Sakura broke Kibas' nose there had been a surprising amount of blood. For a mere second Sasuke had frozen stiff and then performed what Kakashi would later describe as a 'full body twitch.'

But the genin had shaken it off and immediately went to the Inuzuka to treat his injuries. Sasuke proved to be in possession of an efficient and direct bedside manner, treating the wound immediately and to hell with the whining of the afflicted.

Sakura had been restrained and half-heartedly lectured by a vastly amused Kakashi. Kurenai, who had expected such an event to happen eventually, merely sighed and flashed Kakashi a warning expression to tone down his blatant amusement. If nothing else, at least Kiba would gain a valuable lesson from his broken nose. (It would hardly be the last time such an injury would occur in his career.)

Sasuke held Kiba firmly by the shoulders and squinted in irritation as the Inuzuka tried to squirm.

"Stop moving," he growled "Do you _enjoy_ having a broken nose?"

"Dat crazy bitch broke by dose!" Kiba whined.

"And you deserved it. What kind of idiot insults a kunoichi to her face? Would you talk to Hyuuga like that?" Sasuke snarked "Besides, once they get done with you Naruto'll want to beat you for insulting him and I'll have to challenge you simply on principle. They are my team after all."

Kiba growled but Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. "Kiba-kun," she spoke softly but with a strong undercurrent of worry "stop moving and let us treat your injury."

Sasuke caught her eye and gave her a piercing look before nodding. Hinata placed her hands on Kibas shoulders and Sasukes hands darted in, lightning quick adjusting the broken nose with a precise movement and a loud crack.

Kiba cursed loudly but Hinata prevented his hands from going anywhere near his injury. Sasuke made a few subtle hand signs and gently probed the injury with a medical jutsu for a minute and checked for any potential blockages.

The last Uchiha rummaged in his pouches for some bandages "It's been fixed and the airways are clean. Leave the swelling to go down and _don't _touch it."

Kiba sniffed "Can't dou do someding wib medical jubsu?"

Sasuke sneered "Who's the medic here? You're better without. Just let the bruising heal naturally."

Hinata reached out with a tub of cream to Kiba only to find it snatched out of her hand with lightning quick reactions. Kiba yelped in protest as Sasuke screwed the cap off and sniffed the cream before tasting it experimentally.

He gave Hinata an impressed look. "Chakra infused bruise balm. Very subtle and difficult to make. That's a high level technique and extremely time consuming."

She flushed and tapped her fingers together. "Um, well I-I like medicine and pressing flowers is my hobby so when I started learning about their properties…"

"Hinata." Sasuke gave her an intense look "Would you like to come over to my house?"

Sakura went weak at the knees in shock. Hinata simply passed out in surprise.


	20. Sundays Round By The Old Uchiha Place

**20. Sundays round by the old Uchiha place.**

Genin teams rarely took new missons on Sundays. Ostensibly it was supposed to be a day off, to rest and recharge but truly dedicated genin were never really idle.

On Sundays, no sparring or weapons training took place. Team Seven gathered round at Sasukes home. While Sasuke was mired deep in highly technical medical scrolls. (read: obsessively studying) it didn't mean that he didn't have writings or instructions on anything else. He had raided most of the compound and kept an impressive selection in his house which had been claimed from some _seriously_ paranoid former jounin so the house had security up the wazoo and no one short of an anbu was getting in uninvited as Naruto learned to his misfortune one day. (he had smoked slightly for the rest of that day)

Sasuke read his medical scrolls. Sakura worked on increasingly complex theorethical writings about genjutsu and Naruto was bullied into coming up with plans for mission scenarios. (He was basically given an old mission scroll and told to come up with a plan to present to the others) Kakashi had forbidden any _advanced_ jutsus until their chakra control was at a reasonable level and they had proved themselves well…_reasonably responsible_.

Every fourth Sunday Kakashi would join them for a lesson in basic seals. He was far from a master himself but he had learned an impressive amount from his own sensei. Sasuke knew an amazing amount of seals through the photographic memory of the sharingan so while he could draw and use a seal necessary for emergency treatment in several situations he lacked a great deal of the understanding behind it and couldn't adjust it or create a new one either.

With Sasuke and Hinata (somehow) becoming bestest buddies she generally joined them for this study. The day usually ended with Hinata and Sasuke loudly and enthusiastically debating medicines. Sakura and Naruto would watch it bemused. Naruto claimed that of they did that in public they'd get arrested in ten minutes flat as infiltrators. Sakura gave them five as no one would believe Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata would be friends never mind loudly, uncharacteristically and energetically investigating medicines while herbs were waved in the air.


	21. Neji Hyuuga Is A Filthy Pervert

**21. Neji Hyuuga is a filthy pervert.**

One Sunday, the infamous or infamous prodigy take your pick, Hyuuga Neji came to the door, demanded that 'Hinata-sama' come out of the house because he was there to escort her home and what did she think she was doing by consorting with such riff-raff anyway?

Team Seven were not impressed by his attitude. Sasuke was doubly pissed because Hinata was his 'medical' friend and he didn't have anyone else to talk shop with. Plus, this was _his _house and where did that Hyuuga jerkwad think he got off? Naruto simply classed him as an asshole and marked him down for retribution. Sakura scowled, noted the expressions on her teammates

Naturally, when you piss off Uzumaki Naruto bad things will happen. (Public and _extremely_ messy things)When you throw a cranky and socially significant 'last Uchiha' into the mix and the cunning mind of a rapidly advancing genjutsu student it's clear to anyone watching that you had just dived into shit creek headfirst.

Neji didn't know how things had escalated so quickly when he reflected on it later on but he couldn't deny that everything went in the crapper once Team Seven jumped him and chased him out of the district. They had harried him with a seemingly endless supply of projectiles and the Uchiha kid had been seriously liberal with the fireballs.

No sooner had he reached the edge of the district than the kunoichi starting screaming about peeping toms and slapped him across the face. The blonde had shouted about 'freaky perverts using the byakugan to peep on his friends and how he was going to kick his ass for it' while the Uchiha had merely scowled, emitted an impressive amount of killing intent for a genin, and backed them up to the Anbu that had been summoned by the ruckus. The curious crowd had made things worse though.

In the end, Neji had been escorted back to the Hyuuga enclave by some Anbu (and he didn't know it was possible to radiate amusement like you would killing intent) to a vastly bewildered Hiashi. Rumours of the Hyuugas being sexual deviants spread all over the village (It had been about ten years since the last time that happened) and Shino, being a practical sort, showed up on Sasukes doorstep to join them for tea and to hear the story from the source.

Neji didn't set foot in the Uchiha district again and Hyuuga Ko came to walk her home from then on but he was sensible enough to be mannerly towards the hosts.


	22. Sparring With Kakashi

**22. Sparring with Kakashi.**

Kakashi hummed internally as he turned a page in his novel and stepped to the right, casually avoiding the brace of kunai hurtling towards him courtesy of Naruto. 'Training with Higurashi has been good for him in several ways' he mused completely ignoring the frustrated tirade of Naruto.

Sakura gave Naruto a quick slap on the back of the head and a pointed look. They got back to work, Naruto heading in for close combat with Sakura in his shadow while Sasuke stood by with covering fire. (of the pointy metal variety, not the 'flaming ball of death' type)

Wondering vaguely if Sasuke had developed a fear of confrontational battles Kakashi blitzed in and attacked the team medic head on. Sasuke dodged admirably and made a rather vicious and concentrated attempt at some potentially lethal wounds with his kunai.

Pleased, Kakashi turned his attention to the vicious attack of the remaining teammates as Naruto tried to hold him down with some kage bunshin and Sakura went for the eyes with a fistful of dirt. 'improvisation, good' he noted as he moved out of their range.

In truth Kakashi had been worried with the team when he had been first assigned. There were far too many eyes on them for his liking and their personalities screamed of a potential clash. But a little over two months later and they were already growing into a seamless unit. With a little more time and they'd be ripe for some decent 'C' missions.

Sasuke had been a surprise and a rather good influence on his teammates. The boy was _always_ training. If he wasn't practising chakra control and taijutsu the boy was buried in some sort of medical or genjutsu scroll. In truth, Kakashi feared the boy was heading towards a breakdown but he wasn't showing any warning signs so the jounin couldn't step in yet.

They had a ways to go yet though. He hummed to himself and ignored the outraged screams of his genin team from where his kage bunshin had buried them up to their necks in the dirt.

"Ah," he sighed "It looks like rain now."

* * *

Look, in my head!canon and this AU they train and do 'D' missions for several _months_ before heading off to Wave. So all of the shorts and excerpts up until wave are set in a period of about six months.

It's ridiculously unprofessional to send untrained teams out on missions, especially genin without proven skills or loyalties. Plus, in this AU they're searching out training more and more. Kakashi (imho) expects his students to be self-motivated, training on their own and _earning_ their specialised training.

Higurashi is the generic, utterly common, surname for the sake of a surname chosen for Tenten who has become Narutos hero with her vast array of dangerous toys.


	23. Introduction To Medical Jutsu

**23. Introduction to Medical Jutsu.**

In all honesty, Sasuke had never heard of Medical jutsu before he started his studies. Scoff if you will but medicine was not something that had ever intruded into his life in such a clinical manner before.

His knowledge of medicine amounted to an understanding that herbs were used, poisons created and copious amounts of bandages utilised. So, naturally enough, upon stumbling upon a description of the widely used 'mystical palm' jutsu he was mildly perturbed.

If Naruto or Sakura had been in his shoes they would have been thrilled but Sasuke was, suspicious if anything. He had been brought up in a prominent ninja clan. He had seen men and women missing limbs and with horrific scars. If this jutsu was so wonderful, why were there former ninja in such states?

When he had finished on that thought, he immediately thought of his brother and the cruel madness that he had perpetrated.

Sasuke tossed the medical textbook to one side for the day and opened a heavy tome on psychological illnesses.


	24. Medicine Is A Difficult Profession

**24. Medicine is a difficult profession.**

To become a fully fledged medic in Konoha you have to pass nine separate exams on basic medicine.

To Specialise in a certain field you need to earn two years of experience and sit six exams on your speciality.

Then, you would need to visit seminars and undertake additional studies for the rest of your professional life.

All this, and you wouldn't be allowed out of the infirmary.

To become a field medic you need to train as a regular ninja and prove your aptitude with weapons, taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu essentially proving that you are able to defend yourself to a reasonable degree.

You need to train first in basics, then intensively in trauma and emergency treatment. The role of a field medic is to preserve the life of the patient, that is all.

You also need to be gain a certain level in poisons, seals and elemental ninjutsu.

Medics need to be able to understand more about their villages secrets than anyone else if they are to do their jobs properly. If your medics don't understand the nature of your kekkai genkai they won't be able to save your eye or force your bones to knit together in the correct shape.

But, in ninja villages such secrets are considered sacrosanct and ninjas preferred to have clan-members train to be medical ninjas. Unfortunately no clan has enough medics specialised for their needs and since they refuse to release certain key elements of information to the medics they often loose field-ready ninja that could have been saved.

What everyone outside of the medical circle fails to realise that if a medic-nin has a chance to examine a body or kekkai genkai, chances are they are able to discern secrets about it.

Why do you think Kabuto is the most successful spy since the first ninja wars?


	25. Tenten And The Sharingan

**25. Tenten and the Sharingan.**

Higurashi Tenten was a practical girl.

She assessed her strengths and weaknesses before deciding to specialise as a weaponsmaster.

Tenten had no use for the flashy and attention-drawing jutsu of clan ninjas. She wanted to be a great female ninja like Tsunade-sama. The female Sannin may have been known for her prodigious strength and medical jutsu but she had earned her stripes through down and dirty ninja work. The kind of work that the faceless majority of the ninja forces and the black ops performed or what Tenten termed "proper ninja work."

Unfortunately, while the ninjas of that generation received recognition and acclaim for _what they did_ now the populace worshipped people for merit of their last name. It was rather unfair in her opinion.

She grew to respect Neji (and develop a crush on him) due to his talent and skill _not_ his family name. Tenten didn't give a damn that he was a Hyuuga. She respected and liked him as a ninja.

She grew to feel the same way about Lee, respecting him for his hard won skills and determination.

(Gai-sensei, she liked off the bat because even if he was completely nuts he was skilled, loyal, powerful and dedicated to making them the best they could be.)

So, in essence Tenten respected skill, hard work and dedication. _Not_ lineage or family name. Unsurprisingly, Tenten famously beat members of prominent and wealthy clans into the ground while in the academy and quickly gained a reputation for being a truly promising and hard-as-nails kunoichi.

She was all of ten years of age (and practising with more weapons than the average chuunin) when Sasuke had first appeared before her.

While Tenten would admit the boy was attractive (no use in denying concrete facts like that) she was rather embarrassed by the sort of attention the girls in the academy paid him. It was demeaning in the extreme, especially as the boy ignored them as best he could, refused all gifts and was almost as infamous as the Uzumaki kid when it came to making a speedy escape.

He had appeared in her training ground, bowed and respectfully asked for her help in training. She was leery at first but Sasuke was all business on the subject. He explained his Bloodline Limit and the sort of training he was attempting to undertake.

His explanations made sense and his proposal was very well thought out. Then he sealed the deal by presenting her with a gift of a large box of good quality weaponry and a little book detailing an introduction to practical sealing. She seriously contemplated kissing the pale and serious-looking child but quickly threw that aside in favour of examining the goodies with which he had bribed her.

Tenten made an oath there and then. She was going to help Uchiha Sasuke awaken his Sharingan, dodge damn well near everything that could possibly come hurtling towards him at great speed and if she failed may she be punished by Tsunade herself over his weapon-riddled corpse.

She hefted her kunai and let them fly.


	26. Sasuke On Ninja Fashion

**26. Sasuke On Ninja Fashion.**

"What," began Sasuke, disdain dripping from his every word in a manner that only a true blue full-blooded clan ninja could execute "are you wearing?"

Naruto blinked blankly and plucked at his luminous orange jumpsuit before squinting at his overly prissy team-mate.

"Clothes." He deadpanned.

Sasukes face twisted in pain as he struggled to contain his temper and limited patience.

"Naruto...YOU. Are. A. Ninja." He hissed "Your _job_ involves s_tealth_. You know, s_neaking around_ and stabbing people in the spine."

The blonde scowled "Hey, I like these clothes and what kind of ninja stabs someone in the back?"

"A rather effective one." Kakashi interrupted from his perch in a tree "In fact, that's the general idea when it comes to battle. If you're facing someone head on then you've essentially failed to a degree and reached the point where hiding is impossible where you should fight all out to eliminate your opponent."

Sakura peered at the jumpsuit Naruto was sporting and frowned. "Sasuke-kun is probably right Naruto. That's a terrible outfit."

Sasuke glared at her sideways "I hardly think you're in any position to judge little Miss 'Primary Red goes well with pink.'"

The roseate kunoichi pondered her options and quickly jumped the last Uchiha. It was damn near impossible for someone of her level to hit him but she gave it a good try.

Naruto blinked and glanced at his jumpsuit before flopping down at the base of the tree where Kakashi was reading and watched the novel sight of Sakura trying to stab Sasuke.


	27. The Fearsome Power Of Professionalism

**27. The Fearsome Power Of Professionalism.**

The next day Team Eight swung by the copse where Team Seven were usually to be found and abducted the Genin due to a betrayal from within.

Sasuke had grabbed Naruto from behind as Kiba and Hinata quickly bound the famously orange rookie ninja with wire and the two boys tore off into town brandishing the gagged and wiggling Naruto over their heads.

Shino, being the consummate professional and having the advantage of 'icky icky' bugs on his side had quickly subdued Sakura. He subsequently gagged her when she began to demonstrate a surprisingly fluent grasp of foul and indecent language. Shino himself found it interesting but he felt that the staff would look upon it disapprovingly.

Sakura was carried out on a hovering cloud of kikai, stiff with her bindings, fear and rage flitting across her face in equal measures.

Hinata tapped her fingers together and glanced up at Kakashi who had watched the whole thing in a rather bemused manner.

"Um, ano…K-Kakashi-sensei. This is for their own good."

Kakashi 'hmmed' and scruffed his hand through his hair. "I guess training is done for the day. Early enough that I can get my grocery shopping done."

Hinata blinked and paused on her heel. "I-I think there's a r-red-light special on in the m-market n-near Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate the release of the new I-Icha-Icha film."

She glanced back and there was nothing but a rapidly fading wisp of smoke.


	28. Not Worth His Attention

**28. Not Worth His Attention.**

Kakashi peered over the top of his (hilarious and smutty) satirical novel and frowned behind his mask. There was something niggling at the back of his head, something he had forgotten in the idle thrill of abusing new recruits.

The genin were busy squabbling over their latest 'mission.' (It seems that Sasuke was all in favour of sedating the dogs but Naruto simply wanted to outright poison them. Sakura was getting her first testosterone-induced migraine.)

Kakashi blinked idly. Had Naruto done a load of washing? His luminous jumpsuit had been exchanged for a pair of dark trousers taped down to sturdy ninja issue footwear (not unlike his own) and a coat that was a mixture of burnished orange and brown. Dull enough to be ignored if glimpsed in the woods but bright enough to hopefully avoid friendly fire from allies.

Sakura had likewise exchanged her bright red shirt for one in a pleasing mossy green and switched her trousers to a tighter fitting pair in a darker shade. She seemed to have obtained some new wrappings for her arms and gloves. If this was further proof of her new attitude Kakashi approved.

The jounin snapped his fingers as he finally realised what it was that was that was bothering him.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun." He called down "Is that a new man-skirt?"

Kakashi observed that the genin had improved his aim.


	29. A Truly Devious Mind

**29. A Truly Devious Mind.**

The scroll folded out into a simplified diagram of the human circulatory system.

Sasuke indicated with a kunai (possibly poisoned but it was hard to be sure these days)

"Cut _here_ and your opponent will bleed to death with five minutes."

Sakura frowned "Isn't that a bit excessive?"

"Not if you're in fear of your life."

"Point."

Naruto frowned deeply before looking up "Hey, hey Sasuke. You said that your medical-jutsu pushes your chakra _into_ a person."

Sasuke nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Well, I was just wondering." Naruto looked across to his team-mates "Couldn't you use that to put something bad into the 'patient'."

"Like a poison?"

"Well yeah, I suppose."

Sasuke shrugged "It'd be easier and more practical to stick with the more traditional methods of applying poisons."

Naruto waved his hands frantically "No, not like that. Eum, you know the way Kakashi-sensei said captured medics get treated well if they do all the doctor stuff for the guys who are holding them prisoner. I was just thinking, if it was me I'd, 'unno, plant an explosive or something in them that you could detonate like one of those tags."

Sakura stared in amazement and a dawning expression lit upon Sasuke.

"Naruto!" she gasped "That's utterly devious and underhanded."

"Brillant, I think you mean." Sasuke interjected "If you succeeded in that you could hold your captors hostage instead."

Kakashi hummed from his perch on a target stand "Well, I rather like it. But what you need to determine is if you're capable of such _skilled_ deception Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke glared at his anatomy map as if it had personally offended him. "If I can't now, I'll figure it out."

Sakura turned to Naruto "I'm _so_ glad that devious brain is on our side."


	30. Uchiha Family Life

**30. Uchiha Family Life. **

Sasuke had been on shift at the hospital for eighteen hours straight. Most of that was spent in the A&E department up to his elbows in internal organs.

He trudged away from the hospital, not deigning to change out of his uniform with his clan symbol on one sleeve and the medic emblems on the other. Sasuke had the carefully applied symbols that informed the world of his accomplishments in emergency medicine, diseases, surgery and that he was in charge of _this_ many people in the hospital. It didn't tell the world about how every day he had to clear his desk of plaintive cries for him to take people on as an apprentice. (Sasuke noted that most of them were young, single and female. Cousin Shisui despaired but Sasuke was simply annoyed that he had put a very clearly worded message on the door telling them to: 1.) Come back when he was well into his twenties. 2.) Professional, _male_ applicants only and still the endless entreaties came. As did his migraine.)

He reached the gates of the enclave just as Shisui sauntered out, whistling cheerfully.

"Yo, Sasuke!" he saluted cheekily "How're things in the detention centre?"

Sasuke smiled mockingly (in a fashion bred into the Uchiha genes) "Shisui nii-san, just because you're afraid of getting your regularly scheduled inoculations."

"Hey, I get enough of people trying to stab me with pointy objects on the job."

Shisui laughs as he ruffles Sasuke's hair, chatting about this and that as the younger boy relaxes. Shisui was a favoured cousin, quite possibly the only one in the clan that could go toe to toe with Itachi, and very kind to all of his relations.

(_A blue-green pallor. Sopping hair spiralling down his shoulders. Bloodied fingernails and emerging prints across his shoulder and throat._)

The curly-haired Uchiha (There actually were quite a lot of them) clapped Sasuke on the shoulder and left for his mission. Trotting down the street and winking at a pretty girl.

Sasuke continued on homewards smiling at his great-aunt who jokingly calls out that doctors aren't allowed sugary treats.

(_The top part of her head had been sliced cleanly off. The body had tumbled down the stairs leaving her brains to splatter across the floor of the bakery_)

A second cousin stops to chat, his heavily pregnant fiancée in tow. The woman (Uchiha through her father.) insists on Sasuke feeling the baby kick. Her lover laughs proudly and squeezes her waist.

(_The kunai had gone straight through his eyesocket. She lay on her back, belly cut open. 'He' had reached inside to reach the infant._)

=A=

"Tadaima." He calls, toeing off his sandals and making his way into the kitchen.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun." His mother smiles (_blood flowing from her mouth, puddling in the crevasses of her collarbone_) "How was your day?"

"Feh. Some moron got careless with explosive tags and I had to spend the entire day piecing him back together." He gratefully accepted a cup of tea (_her hands were pale, blood drying across the skin_) and drank deeply. "I hate wasting valuable time on irresponsible fools when there are those who really need my help."

His mother laughed understandingly as she settled herself down at the table with the paper "I understand that frustration. Still, it's better that there's time to waste on idiots who will be discharged for their foolishness. It means your skills aren't _needed_ elsewhere."

"Complaining again, Otouto? Perhaps it's a sign you should take some of that leave you've stored up."

Itachi waved in greeting as he set down his pack. Mikoto smiled (_dead, cold, oozing_) in return.

"Back from work Aniki? Your weren't too long."

"No, it wasn't any problem really. Father is talking to cousin Mu about something or other. He'll be in shortly."

Sasuke leaned back and peered into the hall where Fugaku (_head removed, the corpse swayed drunkenly as blood spattered in small bursts_) could be seen, talking with a younger man.

Itachi took a seat with a small sigh before promptly turning to poke Sasuke in the forehead. "Sasuke, you can't save everyone. That's madness."

"But-"

"Be reasonable. After all, you couldn't save any of us."

They all laughed now.

Mikoto as the blood flowed from her mouth, blossomed on her abdomen and her flesh began to rapidly rot away.

Fugaku's shoulders shook in a bizarre parody of boisterous laughter, the severed stump swaying in grotesque mimicry.

Itachi clamped his fingers tight on Sasuke's face as flesh crept away from his bones. His breath was rancid and maggots crawled from the festering wound on his face but his eyes remained in that horrible state. The gross parody of their treasured bloodline, never flinching even as the rot moved onto his younger brother.

"_You failed to save the clan, you're superfluous to your team and never forget your greatest failure otouto. You utterly failed me._"


	31. Training Is Eternal

**31. Training Is Eternal.**

"Team Seven reporting for duty Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime smiled genially as Kakashi led his genin into the room. He was pleased that they were getting on so well. There were problems of course, but that was to be expected what with their mis-handled Jinchuuriki and their last remaining _viable_ Sharingan breeder.

They were being stalked discreetly (and not so discreetly. Really, Danzo was getting less and less subtle as time went on) and Kakashi was their sensei. Callous as it was, Sasuke and Naruto were valuable commodities. Ones that the village could not afford to let disappear.

Sarutobi blinked as the genin took their places before his desk. Really, they were so amusing.

Iruka, who was on duty that morning, stared in confusion.

"Sakura…kun?"

"Yes, Sensei?" the pink haired boy replied.

"Why are you….?"

Sasuke and Naruto glanced towards their teammate before turning a puzzled look towards Iruka. Kakashi looked at the pink-haired boy as if he had never seen him before.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei. What are you talking about? I don't see anything different about Sakumo-kun."

Sasuke merely arched an eyebrow which seemed to imply that Iruka was the one acting strange and inappropriately.

Izumo, who had arrived with another packet for the Hokage, merely pushed Iruka back to his seat and shook his head.

Sarutobi chuckled to himself. "Another D-rank Team Seven?"

Kakashi beamed.


	32. When We Say Eternal We Mean It

**32. When We Say 'Eternal' We Mean it. **

Another day, another 'D'-rank mission. But that is only to be expected for a genin team.

The four kunoichi trotted into the room to receive their daily mission.

Iruka sighed and wondered why these sorts of things only happened when he was manning the mission desk.

The Sandaime merely laughed, finding the whole thing hilarious for some reason or actually knew _why_ they were doing this.

'Naruko' adjusted her pigtails before linking arms with Sakura. "Let's finish our mission quickly today Sakura-chan! I want to go shopping for cute clothes."

"Yes." 'Sasuko' deadpanned "Clothes. Yay. Then the boys will like us."

Iruka buried his head in paperwork in an attempt to muffle his oncoming headache.

Kaka-chan merely winked before fluttering 'her' eyelashes coquettishly at another chuunin manning the desk.

* * *

A/N: Not to insult your intelligence but experience has told me that I need to say; yes, this is a chakra training exercise. They stay in henge all day. The reason they do it like this? Well, that's obvious isn't it? They're inheriting a rather sick sense of humour from their sensei. XD


	33. Deep And Dreamless

**33. Deep And Dreamless.**

After a long day training the genin dragged themselves home for some well-deserved rest.

Kakashi, on the far end of the spectrum, still felt fresh and frisky. The jounin decided to get some _real_ training in, since his cute little genin had gone home, before heading home for the night.

On that thought, he decided to do one of his periodic check-ins before heading home himself.

Late that night he chose a meandering route home in order to check in on his students. (Ever since Naruto had stayed up all night for a ramen-fest and horror movie marathon he had resolved to make sure the tweens didn't do things precisely like that.)

Craning his neck, he peered into Narutos messy apartment. The blonde genin sprawled flat on his back and snored so loudly that Kakashi could hear him from the neighbouring building.

'Hmm, we'll need to do something about that. Perhaps a gag…' Kakashi mused.

Flitting off in another direction he tapped a two-fingered salute to the red-headed chuunin Haruno before flickering upwards and glancing in on Sakura. The kunoichi was curled up in a little ball, fast asleep and surrounded by an impressive array of complicated genjutsu scrolls.

Heading towards the Uchiha district an Anbu signalled him and signed a quick message regarding his final student. Sighing unhappily Kakashi squatted outside the sitting room window.

Sasuke sat, hunched over a large textbook, studying feverishly. The genin dropped silently in genjutsu induced sleep. Sasuke hadn't even noticed Kakashis' presence of his technique.

The jounin tutted in worry. The only question was, whether Sasuke simply didn't go to bed or if he _couldn't_.


	34. Choose Your Weapon

**34. Choose Your Weapon!**

"Maa, since Naruto bitched so much about it…I'm going to teach you guys some swordwork."

Sakura scowled at Naruto "There are better ways to ask for things you idiot!"

Naruto laughed nervously as she cracked her knuckles threateningly. "Eheh, sorry. But you know we have to bug Kakashi-sensei for any training."

"Well, that is true…"

Kakashi gave her a wounded look that would have been more effective if he wasn't giving it over the cover of a smut novel.

"Such ingratitude. Anyway, kenjutsu is good training even if you don't pursue mastery. It's labour intensive and requires a surprising amount of thought so it'll be particularly good for Naruto."

"Oi!"

Sakura examined the blunted blade carefully "Do we have to do this sensei? I mean, will it be particularly beneficial to me?"

Kakashi smiled smugly "Did I give you a choice?"

"….Naruto's right. You are a bit of a sadist."

Kakashi indicated that they take up one of the blunted blades. "If you ever spend some time in ANBU you should at least have a passing familiarity with swordsmanship at any rate."

Naruto waved the sword, testing the weight, with some measure of glee "Yeah, all the masked guys I've ever seen use swords so I thought I should learn too."

'Once again,' Kakashi sighed 'good idea, bad train of thought.'

Kakashi began guiding the pair of Genin through some basic movements to get used to the weight and movement of the weapon.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura wondered "He hasn't shown up yet."

Kakashi corrected her stance and set her to the movements again "He's at the hospital. The medic-nin tell me he's working with the poison and antidote division these days. Still, he should be along in a little while."

Sasuke did turn up about an hour later. His team-mates were dripping with sweat and thoroughly pissed off at Kakashi. (Which is generally proof of a good work out.)

Kakashi waved lazily as his final student approached. He was in perfect position to see what happened and react. Fortunately for the genin.

Immediately after, it hadn't been clear just what Sasuke had seen, thought he'd seen or tried to do. Naruto had waved the sword he was using and pointed at the approaching boy before shouting a challenge.

Sasuke had paused before beginning to leak killing-intent and striking. Kakashi blurred forward and wrestled Sasuke to the ground. Naruto had wheeled back clutching his mangled arm.

Sakura let the weapon slip from her sweaty fingers and stared in horror. Sasuke was flailing frantically in Kakashis' grip and Naruto was hunched over in pain. She couldn't move, couldn't hear and all she could concentrate on was the blood sprayed across the ground.


	35. Seeing What Has Always Been There

**35. Seeing What Has Always Been There. **

Naruto failed to see the obvious a lot.

He'd acted stupid and clueless for so long that he'd almost begun to believe it himself. In learning to ignore the ugly and hateful side of the village, he'd excluded so much more.

Things he should have noticed earlier.

Like the way Sasuke wouldn't touch anyone unless absolutely necessary. When applying medical treatment he worked so fast, he was downright prodigal! Naruto had taken the explanations of 'emergency treatment' at face value but now he had reason to look closer.

It was hard to notice unless you knew what to look for.

Ninjas were full of strange little mannerisms. Kakashi-sensei certainly wasn't the only jounin with peculiar mannerisms in Konoha. (Not by a long shot.) They were _bred_ with so much paranoia that it was unsurprising that so many slipped through the cracks.

Aversion to touch wasn't unusual. Neither was a compulsive need to control a situation. Naruto had a ninja neighbour once that had destroyed his apartment in a fit when his flatmate, trying to be helpful, had done the dishes the wrong way..

Naruto wasn't like those from truly civilian families, ignorant to the ugly truths of shinobi or those like Sakura, sheltered from the ugly side and blatantly offered a way out of the lifestyle.

Seeing a red-eyed ninja bearing down on him was a terrifying moment. (Naruto felt a moment of empathy for anyone who ever battled an Uchiha.)

But…

Naruto knew what eyes of hatred looked like. They didn't look like that.

Sasuke had looked…frightened. Something about his challenge, his stance and the weapon Naruto had been holding had profoundly frightened Sasuke.

Naruto didn't quite understand. He was kind of stupid like that, he reasoned.

But the way Naruto saw it, and he was the one who had the wild-eyed Uchiha charging straight at him, Sasuke hadn't tried to kill him. Sasuke had gone for the sword arm desperately trying to disarm him.

It was a movement full of terror.

When a pale-faced Sasuke, burdened with extra supplies, walked up beside Kakashi a week later Naruto knew exactly what needed to be done.

He raised his bandaged arm, waved and shouted.

"Hoy bastard! Let's hurry before all the good missions are gone. I don't want to chase that stupid cat again."


	36. Death Of A Fangirl

**36. Death Of A Fangirl.**

Sakura had been very definite in how her life was going to go. She was determined that way. (Although her father had used the words 'mulish' more often than not.)

But lately, she'd started reassessing matters. Drastically.

Sasuke had been nothing like she (or the other girls) had imagined.

In the beginning, where Sakura had been absolutely certain, she was going to marry Uchiha Sasuke. It was a battle she was going to _win_, no question there. The ninja thing was sort of to the side.

Sakura assumed that they'd do some work in the village, maybe a few outside where Sasuke would save her a few times. (That's the kind of romantic thing that always happened in Shoujo manga anyway.) The true nature of a Shinobi life never occurred to her. It was all a rather shoujo themed rose tint.

Then after a whirlwind romance, they'd get married and Sakura would retire, or work in the tower like her father, until their first child was born.

She'd be respected, adored and live a comfortable life. Just like she wanted…she had thought that anyway.

(Sakura didn't actually know what her father did for the Hokage, only that he was a Chuunin and worked in the tower. In fact, unless she became a Jounin herself she never would.)

But after a fortnight Sasuke had given her a frustrated and pitying look and knocked her down to earth.

She had thought long and hard after that brief, it was definitely not a conversation, lecture. She had watched Sasuke and Naruto carefully for a few days. Sakura began to see. Naruto threw himself into everything with a reckless abandon refusing to give up. Sasuke was always in the background, ostensibly looming but she could see now that he was hovering like some sort of mother hen.

She wasn't doing anything.

Sasuke would not carry them but he would put them back on their feet.

He was quiet and serious. That much they'd gotten right. But he didn't do any of the other things they'd fantasised about.

Sasuke didn't dote and he didn't _caress_. (Sakura had found the notion particularly ludricous when she got to this point.) He twitched slightly at every appearance of blood and occasionally went pale when an injury that looked beyond his skills appeared. Quick efficient movements, job done and he moved back to an acceptable distance.

Sasuke wore his medic-nin credentials like a badge of honour and a shield. If you were injured he'd fly in to patch you up in any way he could. It was a matter of pride for him that he could cure every poison he could inflict. He was well on his way to mastering all of the catalogued poisons known by Konoha and he still went out of his way to invent more.

Sakura was not stupid. She was stubborn, mulish and oblivious when she was stuck on an idea but she wasn't stupid by any means.

She wasn't the same as Naruto and she wasn't the same as she was then.

The only time Sasuke would touch someone was to apply treatment. Naruto once tried to get his attention by grabbing his shoulder and Sasuke practically ran away.

Once, during one of their now regular spars with team eight, Kiba had grabbed Sasuke. The Uchiha had broken the other boys arm in a frantic movement. Kiba had been fine by the end of the day but no one ever forgot the violent movement.

Sasuke didn't shield her (or Naruto.) He expected both of them to pull their own weight. He didn't see things as possible or impossible, what things came down to for him was whether it was necessary to your duties or was it irrelevant?

Sakura examined the sword Kakashi had loaned her. It was heavy and the metal was cold in her hands.

If she had only begun to open her eyes, then this was the bucket of cold water.

Seeing serious, diligent Sasuke, so dedicated to playing his chosen part in his team, flailing like some sort of wild animal had been the point. Yes, she decided, that fractured fragility had torn the last of the veils from her eyes.

The ninja world was an ugly one.

And it broke people into pieces, ones that never fit together quite right.

Sakura could see now.

The way her father, who had always discouraged her from joining the ninja programme, looked at certain people. It wasn't quite right. There was something in his eyes that would go right through people. Ambivalent and assessing. She just never stopped to see it. Once she did she wondered when he had been transferred to the tower because paper-pushers did not visually size people up for coffins.

Naruto and the way he moved. There was something there that screamed of instinct bred into him. A dog kicked often and frequently, one that had begun to bit back.

Ino, who would pause sometimes and get this look on her face that only a clan raised ninja could. One that was judging and plotting all in the same breath. It was as if she was deciding which was the best way to make you do what she wanted.

Kakashi-sensei. Sakura was only just realising what sort of man her sensei was and the length of the shadow he cast.

That she had been thrown to the wolves by the Hokage was a rather pressing issue but one that was left for another time.

She hadn't been progressing fast enough but she had no choice now.

Sasuke-kun was broken but Sakura knew clearly that now that there are some things you cannot fix, only learn to accommodate. She once glued a vase back together after knocking it to the floor. It came back together but the ugly cracks and damage was not undone. It could serve its' purpose but it was still a broken vase.

He wasn't the kind of individual that would accept such condescension anyway.

Sakura stood beside Naruto and pouted as Kakashi arrived with a ghastly pale Sasuke in toe.

"Kakashi-sensei" she snapped "You better not be trying to give your tardy habits to Sasuke-kun. We have missions to do."


	37. Silently Screaming

**37. Silently Screaming.**

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke, I know you can hear me."

Kakashi sighed and glance towards the Anbu skulking in the corner. 'Cat B4' signed a quick message and resumed his watch.

"Sasuke, you know what will happen if you continue on like this."

Sasuke twitched.

"Naruto is fine."

At this, Sasuke made a slight movement.

"So is Sakura. They're worried about you, you know."

Sasuke lifted his head from his arms and peered out through his fringe. "They shouldn't be." He rasped.

"Well they are." Kakashi squatted down in front of the genin, seemingly unperturbed by the rapidly whirling sharingan. "They're your friends Sasuke and they want to know when you'll be back to training."

Sasuke lifted his tear streaked face up to Kakashi. "I hurt him." he rasped "I'm not supposed to hurt people; I'm supposed to _fix_ them."

The boy looked at him, desperate for guidance and Kakashi faltered.

There was nothing that could truly make this better.


	38. Fitness For Duty

**38. Fitness For Duty.**

The Sandaime Hokage exhaled a stream of smoke and looked at the medic expectantly.

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto is fit for duty. The bindings are merely precautionary due to the nature of the injury but he seems to have full range of movement and has suffered nothing else that would hinder his service." Yamanaka Souchi droned "Genin Haruno Sakura is fit for duty. Both are supervised by their Jounin-sensei as per regulations regarding green class genin teams."

"And…"

The blonde stared impassively without blinking. "Genin Uchiha Sasuke is fit for duty."

"Hmmph. Are you certain on that Medic Yamanaka?"

Souchi gave the Hokage a disapproving expression "He's as fit as he ever was Hokage-sama. Keeping him off-duty is not a productive line of treatment at any rate."

Sarutobi frowned. It was hard to argue at any rate. Several Jounin were far more dangerously unhinged and they still qualified for active duty. "What are you recommendations?"

The medic flipped up a sheet on his clip board and frowned minutely "Continue observation as normal. Genin Uchiha is channelling his energies in a productive manner. Until he demonstrates a change in mental state he's cleared for active duty."

"Until?"

Yamanaka Souchi regarded the Hokage steadily but didn't say anything.

Sarutobi sighed and exhaled a long stream of smoke. "Very well, I'll approve it as long as he continues regular sessions with you Souchi-san."

"As you wish, Hokage-sama."


End file.
